hanenannafandomcom-20200215-history
Zaku
Abumi Zaku (''鐙 ザク, Abumi Zaku)'' Background Unlike his team-mates, Zaku's background is briefly shown. The anime shows that he was an orphan that lived on the streets and stole for a living, and was almost always beaten for it. When Orochimaru found him, he told Zaku that he saw potential in him and offered to help him develop it in exchange for his loyalty, which Zaku accepted. Sometime later Zaku was seen fighting many Takigakure and winning. From that day forward he refused to give up, even at the cost of his own life, not knowing that Orochimaru only took him in as a disposable pawn, a fact that Dosu started to suspect at the Chūnin Exams. Dosu acted on these suspicions and withdrew out of the final test of the Chunin Exam and with the help of team Okoge, the three managed to stay out of Otogakure's hands. Afterwards, team Dosu was allowed to stay in Konoha on a few conditions and under close watch. Personality Overconfident and a loudmouth, not often thinking about consequences and sometimes getting into situations he can't get out of by himself. He has a strong competitive nature and doesn't like losing, however he barely takes the time to think about or examine the other's plans and abilities, often needing to be reeled in by his team mates. Appearance Zaku had spiky, dark hair and dark squinty eyes with tiny pupils. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, shi) down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate, resembling Yamato's. As with his team-mates Dosu and Kin, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck. After the Chunin exam, Zaku trades his Death Shirt in for another beige shirt with blue stripes down the left side. Under it he wears a dark blue shirt with one short and one long sleeve. The long sleeve is at the right side and covers his severed arm, it's entirely closed at the end. He also has a dark blue arm warmer on his left arm. He has a belt tied around his waist. Then he has simple blue pants, stuffed in his shinobi sandals, and a kunai pouch on his left leg. He also lost the happuri along with his arm apparantly. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Part I Zaku was part of the Six-Genin search party with the mission to look for a member of the Yuki clan. Zaku participates in the Shinobi Rally that's being organized by Konoha's new hokage Tsunade to strengthen the bond between Konoha, Suna and the newly immigrated Shimo. He is assigned to a team along Goro and Udon. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Part III Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance.